


Sam's Town

by wajjs



Series: jason todd in songs [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Introspection, Jason takes 1 (one) good decision, Post-Canon Fix-It, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: He’s back, like a dog that doesn’t know any better because this is the only place he has been conditioned to call home.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Good Decisions
Series: jason todd in songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sam's Town

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while even _I_ am tempted into acknowledging canon to scream fuck you! at it

[**S** am's Town](https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=GQzDG-tILbo)

_And I’m sick of all my judges, so scared of what they’ll find (so scared of letting me shine)_

A world beating away in his chest as he confronts his fears, his hopes and his sorrows. Regrets that follow him up the steps to the entrance, mistakes that make his shadow dance. He stops there, one inch away from the bell, hand partially raised, almost ready to knock. He stops and feels the energy coiling tight around him.

He’s back. He’s back, like a dog that doesn’t know any better because this is the only place he has been conditioned to call home. He’s back and it weighs him down. Makes his heart feel like the fluttering of wings coming from a bird trying to escape a cage.

He knows they know he’s here. He can feel them waiting. A big old house, waiting. Everyone waiting for him to cave in, to walk back with his tail between his legs, to put himself through trial and through hell again.

Is this all there is to existence?

No, he knows the answer to that.

There is more, so much more, he’s found it time and time again and yet he’s still stuck here, to this door.

Closing his eyes, restraining his heart is the hardest task as he turns away, fully understanding what it means. Caving in. Giving up. Saying _enough_. This is enough. I’ve had enough. I can’t take no more.

So he runs, he runs because if he walks then he won’t be fast enough to stop himself from going back. Running is the only way to lose them and himself; like this his heart rests and the air is sharper, cleaner, clearer.

Like this he can think.

He runs to his bike, puts on his helmet, leaves without a last fight. He knows B is watching. He knows behind is what he’ll never again have.

In exchange there is a whole existence outside these caves, waiting. In exchange, his walking out is truly on him. No longer under threat of a new beating.


End file.
